


Flirting

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Finale, but they're together, not Quite sure when this is set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Someone has eyes for Kallus. And it's not Zeb.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea and I don't quite like it but It's gonna be put here. I hope you enjoy!

Zeb hadn’t heard nor seen of Alex all day long, and he was getting slightly concerned. Alex could take care of himself, and he didn’t need to  _ report _ to Zeb at all, but they had recently gotten married, and they hadn’t been apart for very long lately. 

Sure, Zeb saw him this morning, and he got a goodbye kiss and everything, but no one said Zeb  _ couldn’t  _ be a concerned mate. He just likes to know where he is. 

The thing was that Alex wasn’t in Intelligence, he wasn’t in storage. The last place Zeb could think of was The Mess, but he doubted that Alex would be there (he was too much of a workaholic). It wouldn’t hurt to check, especially at the end of the day. 

Zeb walked into the mess, scanning the tables for Alex’s blond hair. It seemed like forever, and a sympathetic pat on his arm that Zeb identified as Wedge, when he saw the big golden eyes of Alex. 

“Sorry, Wedge.” Zeb said fleetingly, leaving the boy with confusion. Zeb wove his way through tables, and pulled the chair out next to him. 

“Captain Orrelios! Hello.” The twi’lek across the table looked at Zeb with an almost surprising look, and then looked between the human and the Lasat. “Do you have any business with Captain Kallus?” 

Zeb was only able to start his growl before Alex grabbed his hand and pulled it onto the table. “Does My husband need a reason to be with me?” 

The twi’lek’s eyes went wide, obviously reading the two’s relationship  _ Very _ wrong. He scrambled up, almost bowing to the two of them with frantic calls of “Goodbye! Please don’t report me!” 

Zeb looked over to Alex, who sighed in relief at the boy practically running away. “Hey, now what the kriff happened there?” 

Alex groaned, and brushed a long hair out of his face behind his ear. “That twi’lek was attempting to woo me, though he was obviously ineffective.” Alex moved in his seat so he could lean back against Zeb’s chest

“Really? You?” Zeb looked down, untying the piece of cloth keeping Alex’s hair off his neck. Zeb ran his hand through the human’s hair, longer than it's ever been. 

Alex tipped his head back to look at Zeb with fake anger in his brown eyes. “What do you mean, really? Is it that hard to believe that it is not just you who enjoys my presence?” 

“Ya could've fooled me, love.” Zeb said, laughing when Alex scoffed and turned to look Zeb in the eyes. 

“Could I?” Alex asked, running his hand through Zeb’s beard, looking at the Lasat with a playful glint in his eyes. 

Zeb growled back, baring his teeth, no actual malice in it.Zeb brought his own hands up to bring down Alex’s, then brushed his cheeks against his humans. “Yeah, ya could have.” 


End file.
